haus_gerath_das_lied_von_eis_und_feuer_rollenspielfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Jaime Lennister
Ser Jaime Lennister (engl.: Jaime Lannister), auch bekannt als der Königsmörder (engl.: Kingslayer), ist der ältere Sohn von Tywin Lennister von Casterlystein und Zwillingsbruder von Cersei Lennister. Er ist der jüngste je eingesetzte Königsgardist mit 15 Jahren. Er erhielt den spöttischen Beinamen Königsmörder, als er gegen Ende von Roberts Rebellion seinen König Aerys II. Targaryen mit seinem goldenen Schwert ermordete. Aktuell ist er 22 Jahre alt. Er ist einer der Haupt-POV-Charaktere. Es gibt eine TV - Version zu Jamie Lennister bei Game of Thrones. Charakter & Erscheinung Jaime ist ein geborener Krieger, denn die meisten seiner Fähigkeiten liegen in der Kriegskunst. Er zeigt wenig Interesse für Politik und Hofintrigen. Wie er selbst sagt, fühlt er sich nur lebendig, wenn er um Leben und Tod kämpft oder wenn er mit einer Frau schläft. Ser Brynden Tully schätzt ihn so ein, dass er rastlos und leicht zu erzürnen sei. Er zeigt nie auch nur ein wenig Geduld und sucht stets die direkte Konfrontation. Allerdings findet man bei ihm auch oft eine Gefühlslosigkeit, die an Arroganz grenzt. Sein Vater hat ihm ständig eingebläut, dass Tränen ein Zeichen von Schwäche seien. Jaime schätzt, dass es nur wenige Ritter zu seinen Lebzeiten gegeben hat, die stärker waren als er selbst: Gerold Hohenturm, Arthur Dayn, und unter den Lebenden Robert Baratheon, der Großjon, Layl Rallenhall, Sandor und Gregor Clegane. Trotzdem denkt er, dass er mit seiner Schnelligkeit jeden von ihnen besiegen könnte. Seine Tante Genna Lennister findet, Jaime habe zwar den Charme von Tygett Lennister, den Mut von Gerion Lennister und das Pflichtbewusstsein von Kevan Lennister, doch Tyrion sei derjenige von ihnen beiden, der seinem Vater Tywin ähnlich sei. Als sie das einst Tywin sagte, habe er ein halbes Jahr nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen. Jaime hat das typische Äußere eines Lennisters, er hat Haar so blond wie Blattgold und grüne Augen, dazu ein Lächeln, scharf wie ein Messer. Seine Paradeuniform ist zunächst eine goldene Rüstung, darüber der weiße Umhang der Königsgarde. Dazu trägt er ein goldenes Schwert und einen Helm in Löwenform. Zu seinem Bruder Tyrion verhält er sich stets loyal und respektvoll, was dieser Jaime hoch anrechnet. Tyrion hält ihn aber auch für unbesonnen, stur und leicht aufzubringen. Er löst seine Probleme lieber mit dem Schwert. Jaime legt großen Wert auf die Familienehre. Biographie Kindheit Jaime ist der älteste Sohn von Lady Joanna und Lord Tywin Lennister. Dieser ist das Oberhaupt von Haus Lennister und der reichste Mann der Sieben Königslande. Jaime und seine wenige Augenblicke ältere Zwillingsschwester Cersei waren in ihrer Kindheit schon unzertrennlich. Dabei wurden sie einmal von einer Zofe ihrer Mutter erwischt, der ihre Mutter informierte. Jaimes Schlafgemach wurde daraufhin auf die andere Seite der Burg verlegt, und ihnen beiden wurde befohlen, so etwas nie wieder zu tun, sonst würde man es ihrem Vater sagen. Kurz danach starb ihre Mutter bei Tyrions Geburt. Als sie noch klein waren, wurden Jaime und Cersei ständig verwechselt. Manchmal machten sie sich einen Scherz daraus, tauschten die Kleider und verbrachten den ganzen Tag als der jeweils andere. Das änderte sich schlagartig, als Jaime sein erstes Schwert bekam und in der Waffenkunst trainiert wurde, während Cersei lernte zu lächeln und zu singen und zu gefallen. Im Alter von acht oder neun Jahren starb seine Mutter bei der Geburt von Tyrion Lennister. Obwohl sein Vater und seine Schwester Tyrion die Schuld für ihren Tod geben, behandelt Jaime seinen Bruder stets respektvoll. Als Jaime acht Jahre alt war, besuchte die Prinzessin von Dorne mit ihrem Bruder Ser Lewyn Martell und ihren Kindern Oberyn und Elia Casterlystein. Bereits in Altsass hatte der 14- oder 15-jähige Oberyn von der Geburt des entstellten Sohns von Lord Tywin Lennister gehört, und die Leute munkelten, dass das ein schlechtes Omen für das Reich sei. Als sie Casterlystein erreichten, bekamen sie Tyrion dann nicht zu Gesicht, weil er in seinem Kinderzimmer gehalten wurde. Allerdings führte Cersei Oberyn und Elia am Tag vor ihrer Abreise in Tyrions Kinderzimmer und nahm Tyrion die Windeln ab, damit sie ihn von oben bis unten betrachten konnten. Oberyn sagte, Tyrion sei zwar ein hässliches Baby gewesen, Elia aber sei trotzdem hingerissen gewesen, wie es alle jungen Mädchen beim Anblick von Babys sind, und alles in allem sei Tyrion keine Absonderlichkeit gewesen. Cersei jedoch behauptete, Tyrion habe ihre Mutter umgebracht und dann hat sie Tyrions kleinen Penis verdreht, bis Jaime ihr gesagt habe, sie solle aufhören. Dann habe sie gesagt, dass Tyrion ohnehin bald sterben würde. Die Prinzessin von Dorne und Joanna Lennister hatten einmal den Plan gehabt, Oberyn mit Cersei und Elia mit Jaime zu vermählen, was der eigentlich Grund für ihren Besuch auf Casterlystein gewesen war, doch Lord Tywin wollte nach Joannas Tod nichts mehr von dieser Vereinbarung wissen, da er sich noch in tiefer Trauer befand. Als Jaime und Cersei zwölf Jahre alt waren, wurde Lord Tywin die neue Hand des Königs. Er nahm Cersei mit nach Königsmund. In den folgenden Jahren lehnte Lord Tywin jedes Angebot, Cersei zu vermählen, ab, in der Hoffnung, sie eines Tages in das Haus Targaryen einheiraten zu können. In dieser Zeit vermisste sie Jaime sehr und wurde eifersüchtig, als Lord Tywin in Erwägung zog, ihn mit Lysa Tully zu vermählen. Mit 13 Jahren gewann er einen Buhurt auf einem Turnier. Als Tyrion 13 Jahre alt war retteten Jaime und er ein gewöhnliches 14-jähriges Bauernmädchen namens Tysha auf dem Weg von Lennishort nach Casterlystein vor Räubern. Während Jaime die Verfolgung der Männer aufnahm, kümmerte sich Tyrion um das Mädchen. Sie war die Tochter eines Kleinbauern und eine Waise. Er spendierte ihr ein Essen in einem Gasthaus, sie verbrachten die Nacht miteinander und Tyrion verliebte sich in sie. Er bestach einen betrunkenen Septon und dieser vermählte Sie adhoc. Nachdem sein Vater Tywin Lennister hinter die Heirat kam, verpasste er Tyrion eine Lektion: zunächst brachte er Jaime dazu, Tyrion anzulügen, dass er Tysha bezahlt und die ganze Szene geplant hätte (was Tyrion tatsächlich sehr lange glaubt, dann ließ er Tysha holen und von seiner Garde vergewaltigen, wobei sie für jeden Mann einen Silberhirschen bekam. Am Ende konnte sie die Münzen nicht in ihren Händen festhalten, so viele waren es. Zum Abschluss musste Tyrion mit ihr schlafen, und er musste sie mit einem Golddrachen bezahlen, weil er schließlich ein Lennister ist und daher als etwas besseres gilt. Jaime diente Ser Somner Rallenhall vier Jahre lang als Knappe. Als er ungefähr 14 Jahre alt war, schickte Somner ihn einmal mit einem wichtigen Brief nach Schnellwasser, wo Jaime 14 Tage lang auf Lord Hoster Tullys Reaktion warten musste. Während dieser Zeit setzte Hoster die gleichaltrige Lysa Tully bei jedem Essen neben Jaime. Jaime bewunderte allerdings eher Ser Brynden Tully, der sich Jahre zuvorim Krieg der Neunheller-Könige einen Namen gemacht hatte und wollte all seine Geschichten hören. Jaime kämpfte später mit Somner Rallenhall in der Strafexpedition gegen die Bruderschaft vom Königswald und rettete ihm sogar das Leben, als der Beleibte Ben Lord Somner gerade den Schädel einschlagen wollte. Dann konnte er sich eine Zeitlang gegen den Lächelnden Ritter behaupten, bevor Ser Arthur Dayn diesen schließlich tötete. Später sah er diesen Zweikampf als einen der beeindruckendsten Momente in seinem Leben an, da der Raubritter mit solch großem Wahnsinn kämpfte. Jaime Lennister wurde im Anschluss an die Kampagne wegen seiner Tapferkeit von Ser Arthur Dayn zum Ritter geschlagen. Als Jaime auf Rallenhall ankam, war Merrett Frey der "Tyrann der Burg" unter den Jungen gewesen: groß und stark, aber sehr langsam. Als er versucht hatte, Jaime ebenfalls einzuschüchtern, verpasste Jaime ihm eine Lektion. Merrett erlitt später bei einem Kampf mit der Bruderschaft einen Schlag auf den Kopf und leidet seitdem an chronischen Kopfschmerzen, weswegen er kein Ritter werden konnte. Rittertum Auf dem Heimweg besuchte er Königsmund, hauptsächlich, um Cersei zu sehen. Cersei verführte ihn während diesem Besuch als Dienstmädchen verkleidet im "Litten Fass" in der Aalgasse und überredete ihn, der Königsgarde beizutreten, damit er sich nicht, wie von ihrem Vater geplant, Lysa Tully heiraten müsse und stattdessen bei ihr in Königsmund leben könne. Sie sah voraus, dass ihr Vater diese Idee nicht gutheißen würde, dass er es aber auch nicht wagen würde, einem Befehl König Aerys' zu widersprechen. Cersei arrangierte die Vereinbarung in den nächsten Monaten. Ihr Plan scheiterte, obwohl sie es schaffte, einen Platz in der Königsgarde für Jaime freizuschaffen: ohne dass sie es wusste, hatten die Spannungen zwischen dem König und ihrem Vater zugenommen, und dieser sah in der Berufung Jaimes einen Versuch des Königs, ihm seinen Erben fortzunehmen. Im Zorn nutzte er einen Vorwand, um das Amt der Rechten Hand niederzulegen und mit Cersei nach Casterlystein zurückzukehren. So wurden die Zwillinge erneut getrennt, denn Jaime wurde kurz später tatsächlich in die Königsgarde aufgenommen. Königsgarde Er wurde beim Turnier von Harrenhal im Jahre 281 n. A. E. vor dem Zelt König Aerys II. Targaryens und vor unzähligen Zuschauern im Alter von 15 Jahren in die Königsgarde aufgenommen. Nachdem er seinen Eid abgelegt hatte, half ihm Ser Oswell Whent wieder auf die Beine und Lord Kommandant Gerold Hohenturm höchstpersönlich legte ihm den weißen Umhang um. Jaime ist sich sicher, dass er im Tjost sehr erfolgreich gewesen wäre, aber Aerys hat ihn nicht an dem Turnier teilnehmen lassen und ihn noch vorher wieder nach Königsmund geschickt. Dort sollte er Königin Rhaella Targaryen und den jungen Viserys beschützen, und selbst das Angebot von Ser Gerold, diese Aufgabe für Jaime zu übernehmen, lehnte Aerys ab. Er wurde Zeuge, wie Aerys Lord Rickard Stark bei lebendigem Leib in dessen Rüstung röstete. Hohenturm erinnerte ihn daran, dass es ihm nicht zustehe, ein Urteil über Aerys' Handeln zu fällen, sondern dass er ihn nur zu beschützen habe. Königsmörder Während Roberts Rebellion behielt Aerys Jaime ständig in seiner Nähe, wo Varys ihn beobachten konnte, denn der König traute den Lennisters nicht mehr. So verweigerte Rhaegar Targaryen Jaimes Bitte vor der Schlacht am Trident, jemand anderes zum Schutz des Königs in Königsmund zurückzulassen, mit der Begründung, dass Aerys Lord Tywin mehr fürchte als Robert, und daher wolle der König Jaime an seiner Seite wissen. Als Jaime wütend wurde, beruhigte Rhaegar ihn mit dem Versprechen, nach der Schlacht einen Rat einzuberufen, der alles ändern sollte. Die anderen Mitglieder der Königsgarde waren mit Aufgaben im Reich beschäftigt. Nach der Schlacht der Glocken schickte Aerys Lord Tywin eine Botschaft, in der er um Hilfe bat, aber Tywin antwortete nicht. Nach der Schlacht am Trident zog der bis dahin neutral gebliebene Lord Tywin Lennister in den Krieg. Seine Hauptsorge war, dass Aerys' in Anbetracht seines sicheren Untergangs Jaime etwas antun könnte oder dass Jaime selbst im Eifer des Gefechts etwas Unkluges tun könnte. Die Lennister-Truppen marschierten vor den Toren von Königsmund auf und baten um Einlass. Obwohl Varys den König davor warnte, dass Tywin ein falsches Spiel treibe, öffnete Aerys auf Großmaester Pycelles Rat hin die Tore. Sofort begannen die Lennister-Truppen in Roberts Namen mit der Plünderung von Königsmund. Jaime oblag die Verteidigung des Roten Bergfrieds. Jaime wusste, dass ihre Situation hoffnungslos war, also ließ er beim König anfragen, ob er mit ihnen in Verhandlungen treten könne. Aerys antwortete per Bote, dass Jaime ihm stattdessen als Zeichen seiner Treue den Kopf seines Vaters bringen solle. Der Bote erklärte außerdem, dass Lord Rossart beim König sei, womit klar war, dass Aerys den Befehl geben wollte, die Stadt anzuzünden. Jaime ging zum Thronsaal und traf auf dem Weg dorthin auf Lord Rossart, der wie ein gewöhnlicher Soldat gekleidet auf dem Weg zu einem Ausfalltor war. Jaime stellte Rossart und streckte ihn mit seinem Schwert nieder. Als er in den Thronsaal eintrat und Aerys dort antraf, fragte dieser ihn, ob das Blut an seinem Schwert von seinem Vater sei oder ob er den Befehl noch ausführen würde. Als Jaime erwiderte, es sei das Blut Rossarts, geriet Aerys in Panik und konnte seinen Schließmuskel nicht mehr kontrollieren. Er versuchte, auf den Thron zu fliehen, aber Jaime bekam ihn zu packen und zerrte ihn von den Treppen. Der König quieckte wie ein Schwein, als Jaime ihm mit einem einzigen Hieb die Kehle durchschnitt. Lord Tywin Lennisters Männer, angeführt von Ser Elys Westerling und Lord Roland Rallenhall, stürmten in den Thronsaal, gerade als Jaime den König ermordet hatte und verhinderten so, dass sich Jaime der Verantwortung für seine Tat entziehen konnte. Jaime befahl ihnen, dafür zu sorgen, dass die Kämpfe eingestellt würden und dass jeder, der sich ergibt, verschont werden sollte. Lord Rallenhall fragte, ob jemand Neues zum König ausgerufen werden sollte, sprach dabei aber nicht aus, ob es Tywin, Robert oder etwa ein Überlebender aus dem Haus Targaryen sein solle. Jaime erklärte ihm, dass es ihm egal sei, wenngleich er die Möglichkeit reizvoll fand, Viserys oder den jungen Aegon Targaryen zum König zu machen, um Eddard und Robert schäumen zu sehen. Dann setzte er sich selbst auf den Eisernen Thron, um abzuwarten, wer nun erschien, um den Thron zu beanspruchen. Als kurz darauf Lord Eddard Stark den Thronsaal betrat, fand dieser Jaime immer noch auf dem Thron sitzend vor. Auf die Frage hin, was er auf dem Thron mache, sagte Jaime, er habe ihn nur warmgehalten für ihren gemeinsamen Freund Robert. In den folgenden Tagen suchte Jaime heimlich nach den beiden verbliebenen Pyromantikern, die von Aerys Plan gewusst hatten und ließ sie umbringen. Obwohl Eddard darauf bestand, dass Jaime seinen weißen Umhang aufgeben müsse, um sich der Nachtwache anzuschließen, befolgte Robert Jon Arryns Rat und begnadigte Jaime. Er und Ser Barristan Selmy konnten weiter der Königsgarde dienen. Robert gab Jaime den Namen "Königsmörder". Obwohl Jaime im ganzen Reich für seinen Verrat beschimpft wird, hält er selbst sein Handeln für ehrenwert, weil seine wahren Gründe für die meisten, nämlich die Stadt zu retten, unbekannt sind. Unter König Robert Jaime war Teil der Ehrenwache, die Cersei zu ihrer Hochzeit von Casterlystein nach Königsmund eskortierte. Er gewann auch das Turnier zu Ehren der königlichen Hochzeit. Roberts Mutter Cassana Estermont war bei seiner Hochzeit mit Cersei bereits tot, doch ihre beiden Brüder nahmen als Gäste an der Hochzeit teil und blieben ein halbes Jahr bei Hof. Aus Höflichkeit bestand Robert im Jahr 285 n. A. E. auf einen zweiwöchigen Gegenbesuch auf Grünstein, bei dem er sich ständig mit seinen Onkeln betrank und viel auf die Jagd ging, während Cersei sich fürchterlich langweilte. Auch Jaime war mitgereist. Robert hatte bei dem Besuch eine Affäre mit einer kleinen melonenbrüstigen Base gehabt, deren Gemahl und Vater bei der Belagerung von Sturmkap umgekommen waren. Jaime hatte Cersei daraufhin angeboten, Robert für sie zu töten. Kategorie:Haus Lennister Kategorie:Casterlystein Kategorie:Königsmund Kategorie:Roter Bergfried Kategorie:Adel in den Westlanden Kategorie:Adel in den Kronlanden Kategorie:Personen der Kronlande Kategorie:Personen der Westlande Kategorie:Königsgarde Kategorie:Ritter Kategorie:Romanfigur Kategorie:TV-Figur Kategorie:POV